


Waiting For You

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley makes it out of heaven unscathed- but before he sees Aziraphale, unharmed from hell, he won't, can't, relax.





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos & comments on this, you guys give me life!

He made it.

He really made it, he didn't burn and, not knowing what else to do, the angels just let him go.

Crowley politely excuses himself and quickly leaves heaven the way he came- who knows when they'll change their minds, after all.

He checks whether anyone is following him, then, he miracles himself closer to the park and strides through it, one particular bench a clear goal in his mind

More important than anything now is the question: did Aziraphale make it, too? 

 

In hell, Aziraphale mockingly accepts the bath towel Michael gets him- he would not have expected this much obedience!

Then, he dries off, puts on Crowley's jacket and saunters away the way he thinks Crowley would have, when really all he wants to do is run as fast as he can. On the other hand, Aziraphale does think that while Crowley definitely would have moved with slow confidence, perhaps internally the demon would have actually felt the same way.

He exits hell through a kind of back door that Michael took earlier- and isn't he glad that he doesn't have to go up through the dirt again, even though this way takes noticeably longer. Well, can't have Crowley's jacket get dirty after sparing it from the holy water, after all.

Once he is outside- still in London, to his surprise, but maybe this way just leads wherever one wants it to lead to (at least when he turns to make sure no-one had been following him, the doorway is gone) Aziraphale disappears into a back alley. The first thing he does is get rid of all the holy water still clinging to his body. He has no idea whether it would transfer back to Crowley otherwise, but even if not, he won't have any trace of it get close to his demon. 

 

Crowley is getting anxious when Aziraphale doesn't turn up after a few minutes. 

Shouldn't he have already been there, with how long the angels took in the beginning compared to the demons? 

No, no, he knows hell, they probably took their damn time taunting him and trying to get him riled up or some shit... Aziraphale will be fine. He has to be. 

With a groan, Crowley sits back down onto the bench, slouched and trying to appear relaxed while he can't quite stop his foot from tapping on the ground Anxiously. He sneers at the human walking past who is giving him a creeped out look. Ugh. He would love to just bury his head in his hands right now, this is all too much-

Oh.

He feels his presence even before he hears and sees him sitting down next to him.

Aziraphale.

He feels so happy, he could burts.

Not wanting to show his feelings- not here, not yet- he just takes a deep breath, then says:

“Do you think they’ll leave us alone now?”

Next to him, Aziraphale smiles. “At a guess, they’ll pretend it never happened.”

“Hmm” Crowley isn’t quite so optimistic. But at least they seem to be safe for now.

“Right, anyone looking?” the angel asks.

Crowley raises his hands to his temples, working a minor demonic miracle. “Nobody”

“Alright then!”

They join their right hands together in a firm grasp of magic, matter and thought.

 

As he changes, Aziraphale shivers, trying to shake off the funny feeling of suddenly being shaped differently than before. Ah, this feels right, being himself once again.

“A Tartan collar, really?”1 Crowley grumbles next to him, examining the clothes Aziraphale dressed his body in in the morning.

“Tartan is stylish!” Aziraphale exclaims, put off. And really, why is the demon so put off about it? It had been his own clothes, after all... Anyhow. "So, agnes nutter’s last prophecy was on the money… I asked them for a rubber duck. And made the archangel Michael miracle me a towel!"

Crowley snorts with laughter at that. Oh, he would have loved to see that.

Aziraphale giggles, too.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 this is the actual fucking dialoge and that’s how we know Aziraphale actually stayed over at Crowley's place and got dressed in Crowley's body! given that their clothes obviously swith together with their appearances, it would not have been necessary otherwise :D I was quite tempted to write them getting together before this, but I think they'd both rather get the danger out of the way first, so... Still kinda feels like a wasted opportunity of fitting a morning after so perfectly into canon xD
> 
>  
> 
> Some more dialogue from the show that takes place between this part and the next one:  
>  _“Yeah, they’ll leave us alone. For a bit. If you ask me, both sides are going to use this as breathing space before the big one.”_  
>  _Aziraphale’s eyes widen. “I thought that was the big one.”_  
>  _“No, for my money, the really big one is all of us, against all of them”_  
>  _“What. Heaven and hell against… humanity?”_  
>  _“Right. Time to leave the garden” Crowley turns to Aziraphale in the motion of getting up, leaning against the armrest to face the angel. “Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch?”_  
>  _“Temptation accomplished” Aziraphale chuckles, awkwardly patting his legs as he gets up, Crowley following suit. “Hm.. what about the Ritz? I believe a table for two has just miraculously come free…"_


End file.
